Aspects of the disclosure relate to computer hardware and software. In particular, one or more aspects of the disclosure generally relate to computer hardware and software for enhancing information security using an information passport dashboard.
Large organizations, such as financial institutions, may serve many customers and may have many employees, contractors, and other affiliates who may help the organization in serving these customers. As a result, such organizations may have relatively large amounts of information, as well as different kinds of information, including sensitive customer information.
Protecting this customer information, along with the various other types of enterprise information that the organization has, may be very important to a large organization. In addition, educating employees, contractors, and affiliates about how to protect such information may be an important and effective way of ensuring the safety and security of the information that the organization may possess.
While large organizations may take many steps to ensure the safety and security of information and to educate employees, contractors, or other affiliates on ways to protect such information, these organizations may wish to continue pursuing ever greater levels of safety and security in protecting information, particularly customer information.